Shugo Maiden!
by Melodyloveheart
Summary: Some mysterious students came to Seiyo. What secret do they have? You probably already know. Read it please!
1. Chapter 1

It was an origonal day at the royal garden and they were bored after their paper work. Yaya was down on the ground fanning herself "It is SO hot!" the guardians nodded.

**BAM!**

They looked to see who it was. It was Utau and Kukai. Kukai started running like crazy while Utau was following him. They sweat dropped. "Uh...Utau, what's wrong?" she stopped snd turned in their direction. She had fire in her eyes! "He spilled my bowl over so I lost!" _Ohhh... Ramen _they thought.

The gurdians and Utau (Kukai counts as a guardian.) looked at the door and grinned at each other except Utau who had work so she left. They all rushed home, packed snackes, got a swim suit. put a shirt/pant or both on, flip- flops, extra clothes, sun screen and water toys. They met in front of the water park, "F-U-N!" Ran repeated.

They went inside and put their stuff at the table and separated. Amu of course was with Rima and Yaya and Tadase was with Kukai and Nagihiko.

Amu was wearing a pink 2 peice with red flowers and a red, blue, green and yellow clover in the corner with a matching pair of swim shorts.

Rima was wearing an orange 1 peice with a little skirt at the bottom.

Yaya was wearing a blue 2 peice. The top has white bows with a matching skirt on the bottom.

the boys of course just had no shirt.

Amu, Rima and Yaya were next in line to go down a huge water slide. They got on the raft and screamed as the pressure was making it go faster. When they got to the bottom the boys were already waiting for them. So, when they got down they accidentally splashed the boys soaking them. The girls were laughing their heads off.

Someone tapped the guardians shoulders. When they turned around they saw Tsukasa. "What are you doing here?" He said that there will be 4 new students."


	2. Chapter 2

**. . . . . .** "WHAT!

He left and so did they. They needed to get preperations dome for the new students.

The next day...

As usual the guardians were so crowded that they did not notice 4 girls with bangs covering their eyes walk really fast right past them.

"OK class. We have new students! You can come in now!" he said as 4 girls with bangs covering their eyes came in. The first said, "Ohayo. Atashi was Sakura Miyuki." she said "Ohayo. Atashi wa Sakura Momoko." "Ohayo. Atashi wa Sakura Ayumi." Ohayo. Atashi wa Sakura Sarah." then they said at the same time, "Yorishku." They had bangs like Rima's but their hair was black and it was knee- length and straight. They had their hair tied up like Rhythm from pretty rhythm aurora dream. Instead of the heart on rhythm's hair, the first one has a rose, the second one had a star, the third one had a bow and the fourth one had a peace sign.

"hehehe. Miyuki-san will sit next to Himamori-san, Momoko-san will sit next to Miyuki-san, Ayumi-san will sit next to  
Hotori-kun and Sarah-san will sit next to Mashiro-san." said Nakaidou- sensei. The class started whispering about them being able to sit next to the guardians.

After class Ran, Su, Miki and Dia popped out. "Amu-chan! Those new girls!" "Eh? You mean a Shugo Chara?" Amu asked. "No. Well yes, but they have something else." Amu told the rest of the guardians. They re- entered the class to see that they have still not moved.

"E-eh. Atashi wa Hinamori Amu." They turned in their direction and highered their heads revealing Miyuki's red eyes, Momoko's blue eyes, Ayumi's purple eyes and Sarah's black eyes. "Hinamori- san is Joker. Hotori Tadase is King. Mashiro Rima is Queen. Yuiki Yaya is Ace. Fujisaki Nagihiko is Jack." Miyuki said. "These are our Shugo Chara. Miyuki's is Rosy, Mine is Crystal, Ayumi's is Luna and Sarah's is Cross." their Shugo Chara came out.

They all have Lolita dresses and boots. Rosy's dress is reed and white. She has a headband that has a rose and batwings. Crystal's dress is blue and white and has a headband has a sparkle. Luna's dress is purple and white her headband has a crescent moon. Cross is black and white and her headband has a cross.

"Amu-chan! x-eggs!" called Ran. They headed for the x-eggs except the 4 girls. There were about 39. "Minna! Charanari!"

"Atashi/boku no kokoro: unrokku!"

"Charanari: Amulet Heart!"  
"Charanari: Beat Jumper!"  
"Charanari: Clown Drop!"  
"Charanari: Dear Baby!"  
"Charanari: Platinum Royale!"

10 mins later...

The guardians are trapped by e-eggs. The 4 girls come in and look. "Atashi no kokoro: unrokku."

"Charanari: Rose bat."  
"Charanari: Sparkling Jewel."  
"Charanari: Shining Moon."  
"Charanari: Black Cross."

Miyuki said, "Bat wings.' bat wings appeared on her back. Momoko said, "Sparkle" sparkles appeared around her. Ayumi said, "Moon swing." she sat on a crescent moon like a swing. Sarah said, "Cross" she was flying. The guardians were amazed because they were dodging it like they were nothing. "Bat staff!" said Miyuki. Then she said, "Bats!" bats flew out and bit an egg. The guardians were scared because they thought they were going to break. But atcually the bat took away the x like it was sucking out the negitive energy. The eggs were purified and the bats returned to the staff. Everyone de- transformed.

**Yo! Sorry for the wait. I know this all may seem like Shugo Chara but I promise the next chappy will have Rozen Maiden. Peace!**


End file.
